Jedna noc
by SallyPejr
Summary: John se rozhodne pro změnu strávit jednu noc místo učení popíjením v baru... (Dárek pro Helsl. Rating M je oprávněný.)


_Tohle je narozeninový dárek (víceméně) na přání pro Helsl. Takže přeju pěkné narozeniny, užíj si prapory na tvou počest a volný den taky. (Což není moc fér, kvůli mně prapory nikdo nevěší, ani nedostává extra volno pro většinu republiky...) Ale znova. Pěkný narozky a užíj si povídku..._

* * *

><p>John se nejistě podívá na pivo ve své ruce a povzdechne si. Přišel do tohodle baru s bláhovým přáním se opít do němoty, a nebo aspoň do nálady a najít si někoho, kdo by mu tuhle noc zpříjemnil. Harry do něj pořád hustí, že musí vypustit páru a on udělal tu blbost, že svou o pět let mladší sestru poslechl. Proč se pro Krista řídí radami nezletilé puberťačky?<p>

A od kdy ti samí nezletilí puberťáci chodí chlastat do baru?

Ne, vážně, Johnovi není moc, je mu dvacet, většina světa ho ještě bere jako děcko, ale má ošklivý pocit, že krom obsluhy je v podniku nejstarší. Co se to sakra se světem kolem stalo? Není to přece tak dlouho, co tady byl. Je to kolik? Dva roky? Víc? Bože, on _je_ starý! Ty děcka okolo ho musí mít za starce.

John se raději znovu napije a zaráz vyprázdní sklenici.

Má jen dvě možnosti – buď se tady opije a pokusí se dojít domů nebo půjde jinam a opije se tam.

Než se stačí rozhodnout co a jak, někdo ho obejme kolem ramen, hluboký hlas mu zašeptá do ucha 'Ahoj.' a vedle něj si sedne jakýsi mladík.

Od pohledu sem zapadá asi tolik jako John. Tedy věkově je rozhodně jedním z ostatních náctiletých v baru, ale jeho černé úzké kalhoty a nažehlená švestková košile tady zapadají ještě míň než Johnovi rifle a svetr.

Johna na moment napadne, jestli tohle hubené zjevení s vysokými lícními kostmi, bledou pletí a chumlem skoro černých kudrlin není nějaký nezletilý gigolo, ale pak si všimne, že se mladík nejistě ohlédl za sebe. Jakou barvu mají vůbec jeho oči?

„Nespletl ses?" plácne John první blbost, která ho napadne.

Vyvolá tím mladíkovi ve tváři pobavený úsměv.

„Rozhodně ne." řekne neznámý svým hlubokým hlasem, než se jeho pohled zaměří na Johna.

„Co kdybychom pro dnešek dělali, že k sobě patříme?" zeptá se mladík.

„Hádám, že to není kvůli známosti na jednu noc." usoudí John. „Někoho jsi tam naštval?" mávne rukou přibližným směrem, kam se ohlížel mladík.

„Tak nějak." pokrčí mladík ledabyle rameny. „Dealeři obvykle nejsou moc nadšení z toho, když před nimi jejich zákazníkům řekneš, že kupují drahý šmejd."

John se musí uchechtnout. Snad je to alkoholem nebo mladíkovým bezstarostným mávnutím ruky, ale i při zjištění (byť ne moc překvapivém zjištění), že se přímo tady prodávají drogy, se John skoro rozesměje.

„Jo, tohle musí pár lidí naštvat." prohodí John. „Něco k pití?" zeptá se, když konečně zachytí pozornost barmana.

„Vodu." prohlásí mladík, čímž si od Johna vyslouží pohled s pozvednutým obočím. „Fajn, dám si to, co ty." protočí mladík oči.

„Dvě piva." objedná a zaplatí John.

„Má kluk, jehož vyzáž doslova křičí prachy a soukromá škola, nějaký důvod chodit pít do téhle díry?" zeptá se John po prvním loku.

Jeho společník si lahev s pivem jen podezíravě prohlíží a nepije.

„Třeba hledám příjemnou společnost." navrhne, než trochu usrkne. Podle jeho výrazu není pivo zrovna jeho nejoblíbenější nápoj.

„Třeba dealery?" navrhne John s krátkým pobaveným pousmáním.

„Nebo osamělé duše." usměje se mladík, než se znovu zkusí napít.

„Nechceš jít se mnou tančit?" ozve se vedle mladíka. Stojí tam zmalovaná blondýna s velice hlubokým výstřihem a velice krátkou sukní.

„Proč bych to pro Krista dělal?" zeptá se mladík znechuceně.

Holka se okamžitě urazí a celá nafučená odejde.

„Přiopilé blondýny nejsou tvůj typ?" zeptá se John pobaveně.

„Ženské celkově nejsou můj typ." pokrčí mladík rameny.

„To zní fér." usoudí John s klidem a napije se.

„Obvykle na tohle prohlášení osoby mužského pohlaví reagují odporem a útěkem." řekne mladík trochu udiveně a zvědavě se na Johna dívá.

„V době, kdy bych věkem zapadal do místního osazenstva, jsem šel skoro s kýmkoliv, kdo o mě projevil zájem a byl trochu slušný a bylo mi jedno, co mají nebo nemají mezi nohama." přizná se John a ke svému vlastnímu údivu ani nezčervená.

„A dnes?" zeptá se mladík zvědavě.

„Co dnes?" zarazí se John.

„Jak ke známostem na jednu noc přistupuješ dnes?"

„Těžko říct. Už je to pěkně dlouho, co jsem nějakou sháněl." pokrčí John rameny a znovu se napije. Nemá tušení, k čemu mladík svými dotazy směřuje, ale strávit noc s ním, to by bylo asi to poslední, co by Johnovi vadilo.

„Pojď." řekne mladík rozhodně a postaví se.

„Cože? A kam?" nechápe John a nejistě položí svoje pivo.

„Na parket." odpoví mladík jednoduše a chytne Johna za ruku.

Tentokrát se už Watson na nic neptá a poslušně svého společníka následuje.

Ta část baru, kde se masa těl potácí v rytmu hudby, vypadá neproniknutelně, ale mladíkovi se i přesto nějak podaří dostat do středu parketu a to i s Johnem. Během chvilky, kdy jedna píseň končí a druhá začíná, se mladík otočí čelem k blonďákovi ve svetru a oběma rukama ho obejme kolem krku. John nepotřebuje další pozvánku, aby ho chytil za boky a přitáhl si ho blíž k sobě.

Vzato kolem a kolem, musel by svého společníka beze jména k sobě přitisknout, i kdyby nechtěl. Okolo nich je tolik upocených těl, že pokud nechtějí být páry odtrženi jeden od druhého, musí se držet opravdu pevně a opravdu těsně.

Jejich pohybu na parketu se nedá tak úplně říkat tanec, ale to ani jednoho z nich netrápí. Johnovi matně kmitne hlavou názor jeho dost staromódní babičky, že tohle je jen 'šlapání zelí a plazení se jeden po druhém'. Ovšem i když je to trefný popis, Watson rozhodně nemůže popřít, že tento typ tance má vliv nejen na něj, ale i na jeho společníka. S těly od hrudi po boky přitisknutými k sobě, s obličeji těsně u sebe a s rukama omotanýma kolem toho druhého by bylo spíš divné, kdyby nevyvolali u toho druhého žádnou reakci.

John úmyslně zavrtí boky tak, aby přejel stehnem po bouli, která se mladíkovi vytvořila vepředu na kalhotách.

Zvuk, který ze sebe mladík vydal, zní jako něco, co patří do světa pornografie. A co by tomuto světu vydělalo miliony. A nebo to je jen názor Johnova přiopilého mozku.

John zopakuje pohyb pánví a zároveň mladíka políbí, takže veškeré steny a podobně jsou utlumeny Johnovými ústy.

Ještě nějakou chvíli takto tančí, rty přilepené k sobě a pohyby pánví se z toho druhého pokouší dostat víc než jen zalapání po dechu. Nakonec se zastaví a odtrhnou od sebe, aby mohli obnovit zásoby kyslíku, i když ani tak se od sebe nevzdalují víc než na pár centimetrů.

Mladík má vzrušením rozšířené zornice, takže neidentifikovatelně barevná duhovka není skoro vidět a jeho tváře získaly růžový odstín. Aspoň John doufá, že to on je důvodem pro jeho momentální vzhled a ne mizerné osvětlení baru.

Znovu se políbí a zároveň se škobrtavě vydají pryč z parketu. John si není jistý, který z nich vlastně vede koho, ale je mu to jedno. Oba nějak automaticky zamířili směrem k záchodům, ale tam je příliš mnoho lidí, aby mohli zrealizovat své plány. John už začal ze zoufalství uvažovat o zadní uličce za barem, i když ví, že tam policie často dělá šťáru a vždycky někoho zatknout za nelegální sex na veřejnosti, ale pak ho mladík zatáhne do nějaké malé místnosti.

„Kumbál?" řekne John trochu překvapeně, když se rozhlédne ve slabém světle, které z chodby prochází skrz mléčné sklo.

„Nějak pochybuju, že bys mě vzal domů." zamumle mladík.

„To fakt ne." přikývne John a trochu se otřese. Kdyby je Harry viděla, připomínala by mu to do smrti.

Mladík ho ovšem nemíní nechat mluvit a uvažovat a znovu ho políbí. A John se nenechá pobízet dvakrát, aby se zapojil.

Po tmě se snaží rozepnout mladíkovu košili a ten se ho na oplátku snaží vysvléct z jeho svetru a trika pod ním, ovšem ani jeden z nich neslaví moc velký úspěch. Nakonec to vzdají, odstoupí krok od sebe a sami se zbaví svých svršků.

„Máš něco?" zeptá se mladík přerývavě, zatímco ho John líbá na krku. „Myslím – kondom. Gel."

„Jo." hlesne John, než se znovu vrátí ke své činnosti, což je líbání a lehké okusování mladíkova dlouhého krku.

Po chvíli této činnosti se John posune níž a vezme do pusy jednu z mladíkových bradavek. Buď je to chladem nebo vzrušením, ale John nemusí udělat víc, než dýchnout, aby ztvrdly.

Mladík si jednou rukou zacpe pusu, aby nebylo slyšet, jak moc na Johnovu práci reaguje a hlava mu padne dozadu a se zaduněním praští do dveří.

John doufá, že to nikdo neslyšel, ale i kdyby, museli by ti za dveřma počkat, až tohle skončí. Otvírá se totiž do kumbálu a vzhledem k tomu, že se dlouhám o dveře opírá plnou vahou, snadno otevřít nepůjdou.

John si ještě chvíli hraje s mladíkovými bradavkami a užívá si každého mumlavého stenu, které tím v mladíkovi vyvolává. Ale nakonec se posune níž. Polibky pootevřenou pusou se přesune na břicho, do podbříšku a až k okraji mladíkových černých kalhot. Zarazí se jen na moment, aby si z polohy na kolenou prohlédl svého milence na jednu noc.

Mladík vypadá rozcuchaně a dokonce i v tomhle šeru jdou poznat zrudlé tváře. Jeho hruď se zvedá s každým z prudkých nádechů a jeho oči s rozšířenými zornicemi s očekáváním hledí na blonďáka.

S pohledem stále upřeným do obličeje nad sebou vytáhne John z kapsy kalhot malý pytlík s lubrikantem, ale pak jeho pohled klesne a on začne rozepínat kalhoty a stáhne je jedním pohybem celé i se slipy až k zemi.

Mladíkův penis je o trošku delší než jeho, ale taky o trošku tenčí, ale tomuto detailu John nevěnuje svou pozornost moc dlouho. Nakloní se blíž a zkusmo špičkou jazyka olízne hlavu řečeného penisu. A vzápětí lituje toho, že si mladík stále zakrývá pusu rukou, protože pak nemůže přesně slyšet všechny ty úžasné zvuky, které svou činností z mladíka loudí.

John se nakloní vpřed a vezme do pusy hlavu penisu, načež pomalu nasaje do pusy další kus.

Mladíkovi se skoro podlomí kolena a jeho volná ruka se okamžitě zaboří do Johnových vlasů, aby se aspoň takto uzemnil a neztratil se ve všech těch pocitech.

John si na moment sedne na paty a rozdělá balíček s průhledným gelem. Zatímco si mazlavou hmotu roztírá po jedné ruce, očima hltá bledé tělo před sebou. Ale jen na chvíli, protože za moment se vrátí ke své předchozí činnosti. Ústa a jednu ruku kolem mladíkova penisu, druhou ruku, tu od gelu, omotá kolem mladíka a prsty zajede mezi jeho půlky.

Mladík na moment ztrne, ale Johnova ústa jsou dobré rozptýlení, takže když do něj vnikne první prst, vše, co mladík zaregistruje, je trochu nepříjemný tlak.

Opatrně John pohybuje prstem dovnitř a ven a ústy kopíruje ten samý pohyb. Když se mu zdá, že je mladík dostatečně uvolněný, přidá druhý prst.

Tentokrát mladík celý ztuhne.

„Neboj." zamumle John chlácholivě, než ho znovu vezme do úst. Tentokrát ale jen špičku, kterou pomalu a zlehka ohmatává jazykem, než začne sát. Rukou, která není zaměstnána za a pod mladíkovými zády, začne lehce masírovat varlata pod svou bradou.

Teď už mladíka musel někdo slyšet a pokud ne, měli případní svědci další šanci, když John zkroutil svoje prsty v mladíkovi a jejich špičkami přejel po prostatě. Znalost anatomie má své výhody. Po tomhle zákroku musela volná ruka opustit mladíkův rozkrok a přidržet jeho kyčel, aby dlouhán nesjel po dveřích k zemi.

Trvá ještě chvíli, než John do mladíka dostane tři prsty a zpracuje ho dost na to, aby si byl jistý, že mu při samotném aktu neublíží. Tehdy se zarazí a sedne si na paty, ale ruce nechá, kde jsou.

Mladíkovi chvíli trvá, než na John zaostří pohled.

„Můžu tě udělat takhle." řekne mu John a přejede si jazykem po rtech.

Mladík tenhle pohyb nevědomky zopakuje, ale poslouchá.

„A nebo můžeš počkat, až budu v tobě." doplní John nabídku. Sám by se asi nerozhodl, co z toho by udělal raději.

Chvíli trvá, než mladík pochopí dotaz a vybere si.

„Pokračuj." vydechne nakonec. „Pak mě můžeš ojet."

John už mu neodpoví, aspoň ne slovně. Okamžitě vrátí svou pusu na mladíkův penis a znovu začne pohybovat prsty dovnitř a ven.

Mladík se i přes ruku na kyčli pohybuje, ale tentokrát ne k zemi. Tentokrát on ani jeho tělo netuší, jestli chtějí víc potěšení a vzrušení z úst před sebou nebo z prstů vzadu. John se moc nebrání a nechává mladíka, ať používá jeho pusu a prsty ke svému vlastnímu potěšení.

Trhavější pohyby a lapání po dechu Johnovi prozradí, že konec je blízko a během chvíle mladík dlouze zasténá a vzápětí má John plnou pusu nahořklého semene. Pomalými pohyby prstů doprovází mladíka skrz jeho orgasmus a zároveň se snaží vše zpolykat. Ne, že by tuhle chuť nějak zbožňoval, ale nerad by tohle všechno plivnul na vlastní svetr nebo mladíkovu košili. Ani jeden z nich by nebyl nadšený.

John pomalu pustí mladíka ze své pusy a vytáhne z něj ruku. Výsledkem toho je, že se mladík se zády opřenými o dveře pomalu sesune k zemi. Hranu jedné ruky pořád v puse, a kdyby John neměl palčivější témata, které musí řešit, určitě by mu otisky zubů na oné ruce dělaly starosti.

Ovšem momentálně ho zajímá jen to, jak co nejrychleji dostat kondom na svůj penis a řečený penis do mladíka před sebou. Nakonec se mu podaří splnit první část úkolu, i když se mu třesou prsty a má pocit, že se udělá dřív, než narve kousek gumy tam, kam patří.

Mezitím se mladík trochu vzpamatoval ze svého orgasmu a teď ho sleduje zvědavým pohledem. Když si John nasadí kondom, mladík se zvedne do kleku a po kolenou přeleze nad Johnův klín. Jeden nemusí být genius, aby poznal, o co mu jde. Mladík se Johna chytne za ramena a John ho pevně chytne za bok, zatímco druhou rukou napolohuje svůj až bolestivě ztopořený penis tak, aby se bez problémů trefil tam, kam má.

Oba zalapají po dechu, když špička Johnova penisu zajede dovnitř. Na okamžik oba ztrnou, ale pak se mladík najednou posadí. John se může jen kousnout do rtu a pevně držet mladíkovi boky. Je si jistý, že na něm nechá sérii modřin, ale v tuhle chvíli ho to nemůže zajímat méně.

John by se klidně vsadil, že si při pokusu potlačit hlasité zasténání musel prokousnout ret, ale tyhle obavy jsou rychle zahnány, když ho mladík políbí a začne přenášet svou váhu zepředu dozadu. Tenhle prostý houpavý pohyb Johnovi připomene, co by teď měl dělat, a tak začne pomalu pohybovat pánví vzhůru. Mladík jen zalapá po dechu a John je na tom podobně.

Jeho původně pomalé a opatrně tempo je během chvíle pryč a nakonec John přiráží tak rychle a silně, jak jen mu to jejich poloha dovolí. Mladík v jeho klíně sedí se skoro prohnutými zády, jednu ruku přes pusu, druhou zaťatou do Johnova ramene, zatímco pohybuje pánví ve stejném rytmu jako John, aby jeho přírazům vyšel vstříc.

John nemá volnou ruku, kterou by si zakryl pusu a potlačil tak svoje sténání a vzdechy, a tak nakonec skončí s pusou přisátou do mladíkova ramene.

Netrvá to dlouho, než John s potlačeným výkřikem vyvrcholí a zakousne se do mladíkovi bledé kůže.

Nějakou dobu trvá, než se jejich dech uklidní a ještě déle trvá, než se pohnou a postupně rozmotají své končetiny. Bez jediného slova nebo přímého pohledu do očí vyhodí použité pomůcky do jednoho z kýblů v kumbále a oblečou se. Na moment se zaposlouchají, jestli není někdo za dveřmi, ale z baru jde takový hluk, že by stejně nic neslyšeli.

V tichu výjdou na chodbu a zamíří si to k hlavní místnosti, ale než výjdou z chodby, mladík se obrátí čelem k Johnovi. Chytne ho za tváře a dlouze ho políbí. Než se John stačí vzpamatovat a vložit se do polibku trochu víc, jeho společník ho pustí a s posledním úsměvem zmizí v přeplněné místnosti.

John chvíli jen stojí na místě, ale pak se vydá dál. Jak už si vydedukoval, mladík jako by zmizel, nikde o není vidět. Johna napadne, že by si ještě dal pivo, ale zamítne to.

Tuhle vzpomínku nemíní utopit v alkoholu.


End file.
